


Mcyt nsfw

by Venus (Queer_anarchist)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_anarchist/pseuds/Venus
Summary: This is gonna be a bunch of random nsfw one-shots that I write. This probably won't be updated on a regular bases since I do write other stories and it's mainly for practice (I suck at writing porn istg) but I hope you all enjoy. If you have any request on what you want to see just let me know!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 13





	1. Badboyhalo x George

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, this was on my main account but I really didn't want it there due to having many other works that are actual fics and not just one-shots. If you want to suggest anything to write I am always open to ideas and would greatly appreciate them! The tags and relationships will change as the story goes on.
> 
> -Venus :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to do?” George asked with a shrug.
> 
> “I’m thinking that you could put on a show for me?” Bad asked with a smug look on his face.

Bad had a busy day and was getting ready to settle down and join a call with some of his friends for the night. He had just sat down at his desk as he heard his phone buzzing on his desk. He grabbed it to see that George was calling him, not that it wasn’t super uncommon but he sure wasn’t expecting it. He answered it with a start and waved a hi to the younger man. 

“Hey, George I wasn’t expecting you to call tonight, what’s up?” He asked the other. 

“Oh, nothing just wanted to talk to you, alone.” He stated with a light smile.  
Bad shook his head at the response of the other and set his phone so it was propped up on his desk. It was clear George was, like he always was, lying in his bed, under his blankets. George had sat up with a stretch and looked into the phone at the other. They were both silent for a moment before they went to speak at the same time. 

“You can go first,” Bad said with a laugh as he kept quiet after. 

“I just wanted to know if you had anything you wanted to do?” George asked with a shrug.

“I’m thinking that you could put on a show for me?” Bad asked with a smug look on his face.

The younger man blushed at the other’s response and nodded his head. He pulled his blanket down a bit and went to sit on top of it. He was only in his underwear and you could see a tent in his pants. He propped his phone up on one of his many pillows and went to start stripping. George was slow to pull off his shirt but once he did he could feel the cold air brush across his nipples and shivered. He hooked his thumb in his boxers and tugged them down enough to show his happy trail before letting it snap against his skin. He pulled against his boxers and slowly pulled them completely off. 

Bad sat at his desk with a smirk on his face and leaned back in his seat. Nights like these had become rare but he loved them nonetheless. 

“Speed it up Gogy, we don’t have all night,” He said plainly. 

George was practically vibrating in his bed. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube and the dildo that Bad had bought him a few months ago, he never really had the chance to use it. He sat back in front of his phone and looked at the man on the other side of the screen. 

“How come I’m the only one naked here?” He asked with a tilt of his head. Bad laughed at this question and smiled at the younger man. 

“I don’t need to be completely naked to get off.” He responded to the other’s question, “Now, how about you get started on opening yourself up for your toy?” He asked.

George’s face was in a constant state of red whenever he and Bad were doing this. He nodded in response to Bad’s words. He lubed up his fingers with a bit of lube and slowly inserted his finger into him. It always took him a minute to get used to the feeling again, no matter how many times he did this. He winced as he pushed his pointer and ring finger in, not that he was in pain but the feeling was never pleasant to start with. 

Bad started to palm himself through his pants. He loved watching George fuck himself, even if it was just over the phone. He could feel himself getting hard and he pulled down his pants enough that he could pull his cock out. Every so often he would stroke himself slowly while watching the younger prep himself. 

George had finally felt ready to use his toy. He made eye contact with Bad and squirted a good amount of lube on his hand and lubed up the toy. He placed it on his bed and hovered over it for a moment before lowering himself on it. He let himself get used to the feeling before he slowly started to grind his hips down. 

Bad watched as George bounced on his dildo and bit his lip. He had picked up the pace of stroking himself off as he watched. George moans as he started to move at a faster pace, stroking himself every once in a while. He felt like he was gonna cum soon but he didn’t want to without Bad. 

“Ah~ Bad I think I’m gonna cum soon,” He panted out with a moan. 

“Me too,” He responded through his teeth. 

George had lied down to get a better angle and was stroking himself off to get his finish. Bad continued stroking his dick only faster than he had been before, watching as George fucked himself with his Dildo. He let out a low moan as he came over his hands and desk. George followed suit quickly after watching the other man. He stroked himself through his orgasm before removing the dildo and taking a few deep breaths. 

“That was nice,” George whispered as he calmed down from his high. 

“It really was,” The other responded with a laugh.


	2. Dream/Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A bit of a slut Sapnap,” He said smugly as he leaned closer to his friend. 
> 
> “I’m not a slut,” Sapnap scoffed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I was given this idea from a server I'm in and I decided to write it, I may need to update my actual fic but this was much more fun to write at the moment. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic and place leave recommendations so I have things to write lmao.

Sapnap had recently gone to get his nipples pierced. He wasn’t really planning on doing so but he had been joking around with his friends and then he figured, ‘why not just do it, no one has to know about it’ and he did it. He couldn’t say that he regretted his choice to get them done but he wished he would have done a bit more research beforehand. When he had gotten it done he wasn’t expecting the long-lasting pain and irritation, every time his shirt would brush against them in a certain way he would shiver, in a feeling he couldn’t quite pinpoint. It had made him start wearing more loose-fitting shirts and jacks just in case. 

It had been a few days, almost a week since he had gotten them pierced. He had managed to avoid Dream seeing them which was a harder feat seeing as they lived in Florida and it seemed to be constantly hot. However, Sapnap didn’t have to worry about not being able to remove his shirt without worry, Dream was going to be out for the day. Without a second thought, he had taken off his shirt early in the day, it was already reaching 80 degrees when he had awoken. Sapnap spent his day lounging around, not having any plans to do anything. He lied there, on his bed with a fan pointing directing at him half asleep.

The front door opened and closed with a soft thud that Sapnap didn’t hear in his drowsy state. Dream had just come home and was going to ask his friend if he maybe wanted to head down to the beach or something since it was a nice day. He looked around the main room noticing the other wasn’t there so without a second to waste he went over to Sapnaps room and threw the door open, startling the half-asleep man funny awake.

“Oh, Sapnap~” Dream all but shouted as he strode over to the younger man’s bed.

Sapnap let out a string of curses as he sat up with a start, covering his chest. He looked at Dream with tired eyes and sighed towards him, 

“What Dream? Couldn’t I have a simple nap in front of a cool fan without you shouting at me?” He asked sassily with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah maybe if it wasn’t such a nice day, now, why the hell are you covering your chest?” Dream asked. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing, you just scared me,” Sapnap responded, not making any move to lower the shirt that he was holding over his chest. 

Dream laughed at his friend and went to pull at the shirt. Sapnap groaned and pulled away but Dream made no move to stop what he was doing. Dream got a good grab of the shirt and was able to tug it away. He didn’t notice the new pieces of jewelry that the other had acquired right away but when he did his head tilted in confusion. 

“Sap, when did you get your nipples pierced?” He asked. 

“Maybe a little less than a week ago,” Sapnap mumbled out his reply. Dream took a minute to respond but he did have a smirk on his face.

“A bit of a slut Sapnap,” He said smugly as he leaned closer to his friend. 

“I’m not a slut,” Sapnap scoffed back. 

Dream didn’t say anything more, not feeling the need to. He was already close to the other from tugging the shirt away and it only took an arms reach for him to tug at one of Sapnap nipples. Sapnap let out a startled moan and bit his lip as he looked up at his friend with shock. Dream did it once more, a bit harder than the first time. 

“You like that Sapnap?” Dream asked with a smirk. All Sapnap could do was nod in response. 

Dream took off his own shirt and moved so he was slightly over of the other. He had continued playing with the younger man’s nipples as he kissed down his neck. Sapnap was letting out small moans, covering his mouth if they got any louder. Sapnap could feel himself getting hard in his pants, he could also feel Dreams hard-on against his thigh. 

“Fuck Dream please,” Sapnap moaned out, not getting what he wanted across. 

“Please what Sapnap?” Dream asked back, teasingly. 

“Please just do something!” He shouted. 

Dream laughed at his friend and was quick to pull his sweatpants down, along with his boxers. He wasted no time taking Sapnaps cock into his mouth, which caused Sapnap to moan out loudly with no shame. Dream was slow to start, he wanted to tease the man. Sapnap gripped his friends’ blond air and pushed him down without thinking about it. Sapnap didn’t want to cum fast but he knew he wouldn’t be able to last. 

“Dream I don’t think I’ll last,” He moaned out, pulling up his legs. Sapnap wasn’t able to last much longer, even if he tried. Without a warning to Dream, he came down the other man’s throat with a low groan. Dream pulled back and swallowed with a smirk. 

“That was nice,” Dream stated simply. 

“Want me to return the favor?” Sapnap panted out. Dream nodded his head yes and quickly discarded his pants. 

Sapnap sat up and quickly got to work. He wrapped his hand around Dreams cock, stroking the bottom before taking the other half of it into his mouth. He teased the tip almost the same way Dream did him and heard the man above him let out a low moan. Dream gripped Sapnaps hair and pushed him down so he was taking more of him in his mouth. Dreams cock hit the back of Sapnaps throat, causing him to gag but that didn’t stop him from sucking. Dream felt close and he was about to come. 

“Sapnap I’m gonna cum,” Dream moaned out, Sapnap nodded and continuing sucking. 

Shortly after Dream had announced he was about to come, he did. Sapnap pulled back and swallowed just like Dream but instead of saying anything he gave Dream a chaste kiss on the lips with a smile. 

“I really enjoyed that,” Dream said as a response to the kiss. 

“I did too, maybe we can do it again some time?” Sapnap asked suggestively.


End file.
